CMASH
by The people's Sgt
Summary: A Tale of the Colonial Mobile Army Surgical Hospital 4077 in the First Cylon War.


MASH in the First Cylon War

**A/N: I do not own the rights to either one of these fine television series or any of the characters except for any original characters I have created.**

**America's most successful sitcom set in the universe of the re-imagined universe of **_**Battlestar Galactica **_**and its prequel **_**Caprica**_**. In this story the 4077****th**** is a Colonial military field hospital in the First Cylon War. The staff hails from the different planets of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Because the Cylon War lasted for eleven or twelve years then the MASH characters in this story will age a decade. The years of the war also match a season of MASH so year three of the Cylon War is season three of MASH.**

**Radar will keep his nickname and in the story I have an explanation for how he has that nickname since RADAR is known as DRADIS in the **_**Battlestar **_**universe.**

**4077****TH**** COLONIAL MOBILE ARMY SURGICAL HOSPITAL **

**YEAR THREE OF THE CYLON WAR**

**TAURON**

_The planet Tauron has been under siege by the Cylons since the war began. On the surface of the planet Cylon ground troops have established a foothold. Basestars continue to reinforce this beachhead. The Cylons however have failed to completely blockade Tauron and achieve complete control of the space above the planet. This is due to the determination of the Colonial fleet which is now being reinforced by the new Battlestars and the Viper Mark II fighter._

_ The Colonials however are still not strong enough to drive off the Cylons from Tauron once and for all. The war on Tauron is now at a stalemate. _

_On the surface the Colonial Army is holding positions to keep the Cylons from capturing more territory but at a price. _

_ The 4077__th__ is one of five field hospitals supporting the Colonial troops on Tauron. _

"All personnel incoming wounded! Raptors arriving on the upper landing pad!"

Two Colonial Raptors came screeching in over the barren mountains overlooking the C-MASH 4077th.

An ambulance raced up the hill to the landing pad on a dirt road while Soldiers ran up some steps cut into the hill.

Most of the camp's personnel were in the compound when the announcement came over the loudspeaker. The hospital's commanding officer lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake was going home back to Caprica. His tour of duty had ended. The men and women of the 4077th were saying goodbye to their first commander.

When the Cylon rebellion began the new colonial Army found itself short of doctors. So the Army drafted practicing doctors from throughout the twelve worlds.

This left only recent medical school graduates to take care of the people back home. Now there was a shortage of experienced doctors on the home front so some older doctors were now being sent back home.

Henry Blake took his last walk up the stairs to the landing pad. The two Raptors were now hovering to make their landing. Hawkeye, Trapper, and Radar were with them. Radar wore a set of headphones and was listening to the crew of the Raptors.

"The first Raptor has six casualties on board sir. The Cylons attacked Hill 450 again. There's a battalion fresh from Canceron there. The second bird is taking the Colonel back to the spaceport." Radar told the doctors.

Corporal Walter "Radar" O'Reilly got his nickname from the early name for DRADIS. The term "Radar" was used on a science fiction television series and comic book about the early history of the colonies. Both the comic book and television show were popular back on Caprica.

"Colonel you gotta hurry. There's another Raptor coming in from the front. You have to leave now." Radar said with excitement.

Henry ignored Radar and checked the wounded now being offloaded. "That kid right there has a sucking chest wound. I can stay a little longer and help out." Henry said.

Hawkeye spoke up. "Henry you're fired. We can handle this. Get on the Raptor and go home."

Henry started up the ramp of the second Raptor. The ECO grabbed Henry's suitcase and put it inside. Henry turned one last time to wave goodbye. At that moment he saw Radar standing there at attention giving a perfect parade ground salute.

Henry dashed back down the ramp and stood before his former company clerk. "You behave yourself here or I'll come back and kick your butt." Henry said and then he hugged Radar. Radar fought back his tears.

Henry dashed up the ramp. As the hatch on the Raptor closed he waved one last time. Radar remained at attention as the Raptor lifted off.

The Raptor took off and flew low over the compound. There were still MASH personnel standing in the compound. They waved as the Raptor headed back over the barren hills.

More wounded arrived from Hill 450. The 4077th faced another long session in the operating room. Hours into this round of surgery Major Burns began to complain to Major Houlihan.

"Well I pray to the Gods for the day I get to leave the land of the dirt eaters." Major Burns whined.

"You're going back to the land of the Cylon-makers also known as Caprica?" Hawkeye replied from across the room.

At that moment Radar walked into the operating room. He looked more pale than usual.

"Put a mask on Radar! If you've got my discharge I'll be packed in ten minutes." Hawkeye said.

"I have a message." Radar said with a sad voice. "Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake's Raptor was shot down in orbit. A Cylon Basestar jumped into orbit and launched its raiders just as the Raptor left the atmosphere. The Raptor took a direct hit. There were no survivors."

Henry Blake was dead and the war against the cylons continued.


End file.
